1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheels for car top sized, light weight boats.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention for a set of wheels that may be attached to the rear of a row boat comprises an assembly for supporting the wheels and which is bolted to the stern of the boat. The assembly takes the form of a channel constructed of two parallel plates with an axle bar pivotally mounted between the plates to hold and support the wheels themselves. At each end of the channel there is a notch cut into the plates while the axle bar has a pin extending crosswise of the bar for insertion into either of the notches to lock the bar and wheels in place. An elongated slot for the mounting pin, and a spring, provide the axle bar with sufficient play to move into and out of the notches.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a set of adjustable wheels and assembly for a reasonably sized, car top sized, aluminum boat, wherein the wheels may be positioned for contact with the road, or folded up out of use.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.